


Nodi (Fanmix)

by Graffias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix per "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5452580/chapters/12603968">Nodi</a>" di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/">Grace75</a>.</p><p>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia 2015</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nodi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452580) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75), [Graffias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix per "[Nodi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5452580/chapters/12603968)" di [Grace75](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/), partecipante al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia 2015](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).  
> La foto usata per la cover frontale è mia, opportunamente filtrata con photoshop, mentre un grazie a parte va a [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee) per aver creato il simbolo con l'acchiappasogni e il pentacolo che ho usato sia nella cover che sul libretto con i testi, grazie!  
> Il fanmix contiene 32 canzoni divise in due parti, troverete linkata sia la playlist su YouTube per potere ascoltare tutto il fanmix lì, sia un link singolo accanto al titolo di ogni canzone per poterla ascoltare, sempre su YouTube (x). Inoltre, sotto il titolo di ogni canzone troverete anche un pezzetto della scena a cui è associata, quindi se non avete ancora letto la storia potreste incappare in degli spoiler, occhio!  
> Per finire, un ringraziamento speciale va a Grace75, perché so quanto può essere difficile "affidare" la propria storia a qualcuno che non si conosce: ho scelto la sua fanfiction a scatola chiusa come lei stessa in fondo ha lavorato in parte al buio con me, quindi la ringrazio per la fiducia e la pazienza che ha avuto con me :)  
> Grazie alle admin per il bannerino!
> 
>   
>    
> 

  


[Playlist su YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLezhdiatiQ8bP8BFsfufiT6xgOAicPVNY)

 

**01.** _Orphans, Kingdoms_ \- Brooke Fraser [+](https://youtu.be/93t-yUcYgqU)  
[Opening] 

  
**02.** _Ain't gonna drown_ \- Elle King [+](https://youtu.be/jW23WBsv3Jc)  
[Derek]

 

 **03.** _Twilight of the innocents_ \- Ash [+](https://youtu.be/_7gpeTW45jg)  
[Stiles]

  
**04.** _Bad day_ \- Daniel Powter [+](https://youtu.be/RmNTAvnSais)  
«Insomma, Stiles è Stiles, è un bugiardo patologico quando si tratta di ammettere che sta male.  
Continua a rispondere quel cavolo di “tutto okay” a chiunque gli chieda qualcosa,  
ma non può essere tutto okay!»

 

 **05.** _The death of me_ \- City and Colour [+](https://youtu.be/E0W3t_PO28c)  
Derek abbassa lo sguardo e giocherella con gli avanzi di patatine nel piatto.  
«E ho sbagliato. Ho fatto così tanti errori che, se non fosse tragico, sarebbe ridicolo.  
E per colpa di quegli errori… per colpa _mia_ … altre persone sono morte.  
Altri hanno sofferto. E io ho perso tutto di nuovo.»

  
**06.** _Mistakes we knew we were making_ \- Straylight Run [+](https://youtu.be/z5Zm-kJg5Yg)  
Derek non si azzarda nemmeno a ribattere,  
si limita a infilare una mano nella tasca interna del giubbotto di pelle.  
Quando gli mostra il contenuto, Stiles sbianca.  
Okay, se Derek voleva dare a intendere di non essere una persona inquietante doveva fare di meglio.  
Sul palmo ci sono tre oggetti. Un orecchino di Erica, il portachiavi di Boyd e il tesserino di scuola di Isaac.  
Un ricordo per ognuno dei suoi cuccioli.  
Uno per ogni persona che, in qualche modo, ha perso.

 

 **07.** _Always_ \- Panic! At the Disco [+](https://youtu.be/GoFylcrxdM0)  
In quella Stiles sgrana gli occhi e li richiude, forse per raggranellare la forza di non insultarlo.  
«Derek», interviene. «Quando il branco si trova per qualsiasi motivo, _tutto il branco_ deve esserci.»  
Derek sposta lo sguardo sempre più perplesso su Stiles. «E quindi?»  
Scott si intromette. «E quindi devi esserci.»

  
**08.** _Salt skin_ \- Ellie Goulding [+](https://youtu.be/bfTRG4bXTiA)  
Eppure non riesce a preoccuparsene:  
la sua ansia più grande è proprio per il benessere e la salute di Stiles,  
visto che a lui sembra non freghi nulla di farsele suonare un giorno sì e l’altro anche.  
È instancabile e determinato, ogni volta che entra al loft appoggia lo zaino,  
si chiude in bagno per infilare un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una canotta e,  
quando emerge da dietro la porta, gli scocca un sorriso e gli dice, invariabilmente: «Allora, pronto per cominciare?»

 

 **09.** _Closer_ \- Kings of Leon [+](https://youtu.be/yi6UQnsfcHs)  
Il contatto di pelle contro pelle è quasi elettrico per Derek.  
Non è tanto ingenuo da non riconoscere certi segnali, da parte di entrambi.  
Lo sa bene qual è il significato del ritmo accelerato del cuore di Stiles,  
delle pupille dilatate e di quell’odore intossicante  
che aleggia fra di loro anche in alcuni momenti “imbarazzanti” dei loro allenamenti.  
Come poco prima, quando Stiles lo ha ribaltato con una stretta decisa delle cosce  
e si sono ritrovati immobili per terra,  
Derek di schiena sul pavimento e Stiles a cavalcioni sul suo bacino.

  
**10.** _Beside you_ \- Marianas Trench [+](https://youtu.be/ojP7QzIw3Uc)  
Lo sguardo di Scott brilla di sincerità e Derek gli invidia fin nel più profondo del cuore  
quella capacità così ingenua, così limpida di vivere i suoi sentimenti e di lasciarli vedere all’esterno.  
«Ti voglio bene come a un fratello e voglio solamente proteggerti.  
Voglio sapere che stai bene, che sei felice. Lascia che ci prendiamo cura di te…»  
Gli occhi di Stiles si riempiono di lacrime e quando Scott gli butta le braccia al collo  
Derek sfila la mano dalla presa di cinque dita lunghe e nodose  
e lascia che quei due ragazzini si stringano forte,  
come i fratelli che sono.

 

 **11.** _Rubik's cube_ \- Athlete [+](https://youtu.be/2TigHAH3oKA)  
A ogni buon conto, finito l’allenamento Stiles si tuffa nel suo portatile  
ed è questo che Derek non riesce a smettere di osservare, affascinato:  
Stiles si muove in continuazione, ticchetta le dita sulla tastiera o sul trackpad del mouse,  
piega e distende le ginocchia, borbotta fra sé e non lesina incoraggiamenti o insulti a se stesso,  
a seconda di quello che riesce a mettere insieme.

  


  
**12.** _November was white and december was grey_ \- Say Hi [+](https://youtu.be/_IeWZklxMKY)  
All’inizio ha dato la colpa al periodo dell’anno:  
i primi giorni di dicembre segnano l’arrivo di una stagione difficile.  
Decorazioni, luci e il resto del cancan delle feste invernali  
riescono sempre a renderlo più insofferente del solito  
e l’umore cupo lo porta a isolarsi.  
Non che Derek sia un animale particolarmente sociale.  


**13.** _Fader_ \- The Temper Trap [+](https://youtu.be/xoVO0D1X-c8)  
«Stiles», chiama Deaton.  
«In due parole spiega agli altri perché vuoi fare questo tentativo.  
Con sincerità e senza sarcasmo, grazie», conclude in seconda battuta,  
perché anche lui conosce bene il suo pollo.  
Scott e Lydia ridacchiano e l’atmosfera si distende  
il tanto che basta a rendere l’aria più respirabile.  
«In due parole?» commenta Stiles acido. «E poi non devo essere sarcastico… e va bene» -->

  
**14.** _Screaming bloody murder_ \- Sum 41 [+](https://youtu.be/924k7v1Qiro)  
\-- > «In due parole?» commenta Stiles acido.  
«E poi non devo essere sarcastico… e va bene», si affretta ad aggiungere,  
«in due parole: non voglio mai, mai più trovarmi in una situazione come quella…  
quella che conoscete.  
Voglio essere sicuro di aver fatto il possibile per proteggere me stesso, il mio branco,  
la mia famiglia e le persone a cui voglio bene.  
E anche quelle che non conosco.  
Nessuno deve finire vittima della mia… debolezza.  
Se questo significa correre un rischio,  
che onestamente è molto più calcolato di tanti altri che abbiamo affrontato,  
mi sembra un buon compromesso.»

 

 **15.** _Hey brother_ \- Damien McFly feat. Facs [+](https://youtu.be/kSmHx_8k3zE)  
Forse era il segnale che stavano aspettando,  
perché il rumore delle sedie che strisciano sul pavimento si moltiplica e,  
in un momento, tutti sono stretti intorno a Scott.  
Perfino Derek.  
E non perché Malia lo ha afferrato per una mano,  
ringhiandogli a mezza voce un «Non fare il coglione», eh. No no.

  
**16.** _Our last days as children_ \- Explosions in the sky [+](https://youtu.be/wzvfsJq5pLE)  
Derek si fa forza per sollevare le palpebre e per un attimo il cuore gli si ferma.  
Stiles è pallido e ha gli occhi cerchiati da occhiaie profonde.  
Deve aver preteso l’impossibile dal suo corpo e i neon impietosi della clinica  
mettono quei segni ancora più in risalto.  
Eppure riesce a trovare il modo di rivolgere un sorriso rassicurante  
e pieno di gratitudine a lui e a Scott,  
un attimo prima che Deaton si avvicini. 


	2. Seconda Parte

  


[Playlist su Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLezhdiatiQ8bP8BFsfufiT6xgOAicPVNY)

 

**17.** _Peace come over you_ \- The Rocket Summer [+](https://youtu.be/J61ghl2dxTE)  
La voce di Stiles ormai è un rantolo roco.  
Ha le dita serrate in una morsa infernale attorno alle mani di Scott e Deaton  
e quando Derek attacca il cerchio esterno che racchiude l’intero simbolo,  
il corpo di Stiles ne ha avuto abbastanza.  
Gli occhi nocciola si rovesciano all’indietro e Stiles sviene,  
abbandonandosi sul tavolo come un sacco vuoto.  
Derek lo considera un piccolo miracolo.  
Quando finalmente ritrae gli artigli con uno scatto secco,  
l’atmosfera immobile si sbriciola di colpo. 

  
**18.** _Disintegration_ \- Giles Lamb [+](https://youtu.be/qh3-foaoFHU)  
Quello che Derek non si aspettava era di trovare Stiles sulla soglia di casa,  
in preda a un episodio lampante di sonnambulismo.  
Non si sarebbe preoccupato così tanto se all’improvviso Stiles non avesse cominciato ad agitarsi  
e a gridare suoni sconnessi e incomprensibili,  
che via via hanno preso corpo in forma di parole che gli hanno gelato il sangue.  
«No… non è un sogno, no… Derek! Non voglio, non… un’altra volta no!  
No… Non Derek… NO! MIO DIO, DEREK!»

**19.** _The way_ \- Zack Hemsey [+](https://youtu.be/oN2Xs-MvxLw)  
«Stiles, ero con te quando Deaton ti ha tatuato, non è un’illusione, devi credermi!»  
È l’istinto che lo porta a sfiorare il simbolo con una mano.  
O almeno è quello che a Derek piace pensare.  
È sempre l’istinto che gli fa coprire le cinque punte del pentacolo con i polpastrelli.  
Stiles sbarra gli occhi e ulula di dolore, neanche Derek lo avesse appena accoltellato.  


  
**20.** _In captivity of their own illusions_ \- ANFEL [+](https://youtu.be/Q7-wWA63j7M)  
Quando Stiles perde conoscenza, la luce della cenere di sorbo svanisce.  
Sembra quasi che qualcuno abbia spento un interruttore  
e Derek percepisce fin troppo bene l’ondata di panico stringergli la gola e soffocarlo.  
L’unica maniera per non soccombere è lasciare che la trasformazione Beta prenda il sopravvento.  
Derek spalanca gli occhi blu cobalto e ruggisce come una belva ferita.  
È solamente a quel punto che riesce a catapultarsi verso il telefono.  
Quello che segue è un’accozzaglia di azioni e immagini confuse.  
Il numero di Deaton, la voce terrorizzata di Scott,  
la corsa giù per le scale con il corpo di Stiles fra le braccia,  
il viaggio verso la clinica a velocità folle,  
lungo le strade deserte di Beacon Hills.  


**21.** _Weight of the world_ \- Sense Field [+](https://youtu.be/y1mGIw7E1ik?t=15m39s)  
La discussione è solo rimandata;  
ciononostante Derek è troppo grato all’universo per preoccuparsene.  
Stiles è sveglio e lucido e il resto non ha importanza.  
Al punto che non si accorge neppure che ha ancora una mano di Stiles stretta fra le dita  
e che Stiles gli sta accarezzando il polso con il pollice  
in un gesto inconsapevole quanto carico di significato. 

  
**22.** _Open your eyes_ \- Snow Patrol [+](https://youtu.be/fk1Q9y6VVy0)  
In media ci vuole una ventina di minuti per arrivare a casa di Stiles dal loft,  
anche se Derek ha già stimato che, alla velocità da galera a cui sta andando e in mancanza di traffico,  
dovrebbe cavarsela in metà del tempo.  
Il che lo lascia comunque in balia di dieci minuti di panico assoluto.  
Non ha idea di cosa si troverà di fronte,  
è terrorizzato per ciò che sta succedendo a Stiles  
e soprattutto trema al pensiero di quello che dovrà fare per svegliarlo.

**23.** _If you're afraid of the dark_ \- Lost in the Trees [+](https://youtu.be/kIpDn3LMnhk)  
Stiles è ammutolito e lo sta guardando con un’aria così stralunata da essere quasi comica.  
Una traccia di rossore gli colora le guance,  
poi di colpo Stiles libera la mano stretta in quella di Derek e gli butta le braccia al collo.  
Tira su con il naso con discrezione, ma non basta a mascherare il suo turbamento.  
Stiles è commosso e Derek resta imbambolato per una lunga manciata di secondi  
prima di riprendersi e ricambiare l’abbraccio. 

  
**24.** _Never be alone_ \- Shawn Mendes [+](https://youtu.be/N7VCLNBNJQs)  
Stiles gli si rannicchia contro e Derek lo stringe d’istinto,  
mentre gli accarezza la schiena e gli sorregge la testa con delicatezza.  
Si sta rilassando, lo si capisce dalla tensione nei muscoli che si stempera piano piano.  
A livello inconscio, era proprio quello che Derek si aspettava,  
eppure gli ci vuole un attimo per rendersi conto che è una reazione classica fra membri dello stesso branco.  
Stiles si abbandona del tutto fra le sue braccia e Derek realizza che si è addormentato

  


**25.** _We found love_ \- Ed Sheeran [+](https://youtu.be/AnuGUyvHi5s)  
Derek ha il sospetto di aver commesso un grave errore tattico.  
La serata è stata piacevole, non ne passava da un pezzo una così,  
spesa fra risate, allegria, le docce a turno  
e una quantità di take away cinese sufficiente a sfamare almeno quindici persone.  
Il problema è che adesso sono tutti spaparanzati fra il divano,  
il tappeto e la poltrona e Stiles gli si è addormentato in braccio.  


  
**26.** _Lullaby_ – The Spill Canvas [+](https://youtu.be/1q-LrJ6M_dg)  
Prima gli ha posato la testa su una spalla,  
poi si è rigirato e gli ha affondato il viso contro il collo e,  
come se non bastasse, da ultimo gli si è abbarbicato addosso con un mugugno soddisfatto.  
Derek si prenderebbe la faccia fra le mani se non avesse un braccio bloccato dal torace di Stiles.  
Il fatto che le sue dita si siano avvolte quasi spontaneamente attorno a una spalla ossuta   
è soltanto un dettaglio secondario, giusto?  
Derek ha perfino paura di respirare e si concentra sul ritmo regolare del cuore di Stiles.  
È una ninna nanna ipnotica che rende difficile controllare l’istinto di ricambiare l’abbraccio.

  


**27.** _That's okay_ \- The Hush Sound [+](https://youtu.be/2KeMcOJ4rm8)  
È un’illusione, una specie di regalo che il branco di Scott ha deciso di fargli,  
perché Derek non c’entra niente lì in mezzo.  
Resta comunque un estraneo, accolto in una famiglia perché la sua solitudine faceva pena a tutti.  
Ce l’aveva, un branco suo. Ce l’aveva, una famiglia.  
E ora non ha più nessuno e quel palliativo è amaro come il ricordo dell’odore di fumo, morte e distruzione  
che gli si è incollato nei polmoni e nel cuore quando ha lasciato che Kate gli portasse via il suo mondo.

  
**28.** _Welcome home_ \- Radical Face [+](https://youtu.be/pqi4whXaHx8)  
E il senso di branco a scaldarlo da dentro.  
Il tepore sotto le coperte è una gioia,  
dopo l’aria invernale patita sul balcone.  
Stiles si lamenta nel sonno al contatto con il suo naso gelato,   
ma gli si stringe addosso.  
E attorno alle spalle di nuovo il braccio di Scott, dell’Alpha.  
Del _suo_ Alpha.  
Per la prima volta dopo anni, Derek si sente a casa.

**29.** _Rainbow_ \- Oh Land [+](https://youtu.be/sPqVGTMKRys)  
L’espressione di Stiles potrebbe illuminare tutta la stanza, da tanto che è raggiante.  
Derek se lo ritrova un’altra volta abbarbicato addosso  
e il ritmo accelerato dei loro cuori non ha niente a che fare con l’ansia, l’imbarazzo o il timore.  
Stiles gli affonda il viso contro il collo e Derek trasale quando registra con chiarezza un bacio lieve sulla pelle. 

  
**30.** _Flaws_ \- Bastille [+](https://youtu.be/WDoU-gE2AXA)  
Scott e Lydia hanno ragione:  
questo branco disfunzionale e scombinato, in cui ognuno porta il meglio di sé,  
è un branco per scelta, forse perfino più vero di un branco familiare.  
Per Derek ci vorrà un bel pezzo a fare i conti con qualcosa di così anomalo   
rispetto a quello che gli hanno insegnato,  
anche se a questo punto vale davvero la pena di seguire una strada nuova  
e lasciare che il passato resti, appunto, passato.  
Il che non vuol dire che saranno rose e fiori.  
I “danni” che ognuno di loro si porta dentro non verranno cancellati da un colpo di spugna,  
però, come ha spiegato lui stesso a Stiles,   
avere un branco accanto fa tutta la differenza del mondo.  


 

**31.** _Fingers_ \- Great Northern [+](https://youtu.be/WBgKusdF7XI)  
È vero: ognuno ha uno spazio e un compito nel branco e il suo è prendersi cura di Stiles.  
Proteggerlo sarà come proteggere se stesso:  
se Stiles sta bene, il resto non ha importanza.  
Derek è felice.

  
**32.** _Step out_ \- José Gonzalez [+](https://youtu.be/od0t4SHvGH4)  
[Ending]


End file.
